1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stop-start control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, which stops the internal combustion engine in a manner such that fuel is contained in a cylinder, and starts the internal combustion engine by igniting the fuel contained in the cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-36561 (JP-A-2004-36561) describes an automatic stop-start apparatus for an in-cylinder injection internal combustion engine. When a predetermined stop condition is fulfilled, the automatic stop-start apparatus executes an idling stop control that automatically stops the internal combustion engine. When a predetermined restart condition is fulfilled, the automatic stop-start apparatus executes a control so that fuel is injected into a cylinder in an intake stroke.
Because the apparatus described in the publication No. 2004-36561 is applied to the in-cylinder injection internal combustion engine, it is possible to supply the fuel into the cylinder in the compression stroke, even after the internal combustion engine is stopped. However, in a so-called port injection internal combustion engine in which the fuel injected into an intake port, it is not possible to supply the fuel into the cylinder in the compression stroke after the internal combustion engine is stopped, because an intake valve in the cylinder in the compression stroke is maintained in a closed state when the internal combustion engine is stopped, as is generally known. Therefore, in the port injection internal combustion engine, the fuel needs to be supplied when the internal combustion engine is to be stopped so that the fuel is contained in the cylinder in the compression stroke when the internal combustion engine is stopped. Also, if the amount of the fuel, which is supplied to the cylinder in the combustion stroke when the internal combustion engine is stopped, is not appropriately adjusted according to the amount of air in the cylinder, the startability of the internal combustion engine may be deteriorated. For example, if the amount of the supplied fuel is excessively large with respect to the amount of air, excessive large torque may be generated, and vibrations may be generated at the time of start of the engine, or exhaust emissions may be deteriorated at the time of start of the engine. If the amount of the supplied fuel is insufficient with respect to the amount of air, the fuel may not be appropriately combusted, and appropriate torque may not be generated.